EL PODER DEL ESPIRITU
by ARAMY DEKARLUZ
Summary: VOLDEMORT DESCUBRE LAS VERDADERAS LEALTADES DE SNAPE, LO TORTURAN HASTA LA MUERTE PERO ¿REALMENTE A MUERTO?, ACOMPAÑA A SNAPE Y A HERMIONE A TEMINAR CON LA GUERRA, HISTORIA LLENA DE DRAMA, AMOR Y AVENTURA
1. Chapter 1

NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES PRESENTADOS EN ESTA HISTORIA ME PERTENECEN, GRACIAS A J.K.R POR PERMITIRNOS USARLOS PARA CREAR OTRAS HISTORIAS, ¡DISFRUTEN DE LA LECTURA!

CAPITULO 1

―Severus.. Por favor ― pronuncio el viejo mago suplicante

― ¡Avada Kedavra!

Una luz verde salió de la varita de Snape, solo que su objetivo no era dirigido al viejo mago, la maldición asesina pegó en el pecho de Grayback, quien se derrumbo al instante, el profesor de pociones no despegaba su vista de la del viejo mago, no tenía el valor de terminar con su vida, le debía tanto al anciano, sin embargo, podía ver la cara de decepción de su mentor al haber desafiado su mandato, sin percatarse de la presencia de los demás mortifagos, no vio venir el hechizo que le pego de lleno en la espalda, el viejo mago aun seguía desarmado e impactado por la audacia de su profesor.

― ¡Traidor! ¡Desmaius! Grito Bellatrix llevándose el cuerpo de Snape con ayuda de un traslador.

― ¡Severus! ―Grito el viejo mago recuperando su varita, pero ya era demasiado tarde los mortifagos se habían retirado llevándose consigo al traidor.

― ¡Profesor! ¿Se encuentra bien?

―Si Harry, vamos, busquemos a los demás.

Al bajar las escaleras vieron que los mortifagos habían invadido el castillo, había destrucción por doquier, demasiados heridos, solo pudieron capturar unos cuantos mortifagos. Harry miro a lo lejos a sus amigos y salió corriendo a su encuentro.

― ¡Ron, Hermione! ¿Se encuentran bien? ― se acerco a ellos abrazándolos

― ¡Harry!, estamos bien, mortifagos entraron al castillo, eran demasiados y tu ¿estas bien?

―Si Hermione estoy bien, también nos atacaron mortifagos en la torre de astronomía y se llevaron al profesor Snape

― ¿Que dices?, ¿Por qué se llevarían al murciélago?

― ¡Ron!, esto es serio, Harry ¿cuéntanos que paso?

―Draco estaba a punto de matar al Profesor Dumbledore, Snape intervino y mato a Grayback, después Bellatrix lo aturdió y se lo llevaron, Draco quedo inconciente, supongo que lo han llevado a la enfermería.

―Eso significa que..

―Si Hermione, han descubierto que es un espía, lo más probable es que Voldemort lo mate.

El rostro de Hermione reflejaba terror puro al imaginar lo que le pasaría a su profesor, ella siempre había admirado aquel hombre, su inteligencia era inigualable, desde el primer día en que lo escucho pronunciar aquel discurso, se propuso a demostrarle que ella no era una cabeza hueca, así que hizo su mejor esfuerzo por ser la mejor en su clase, le gustaba ver cuando gestaba una poción, aquellas manos que con destreza cortaban con exactitud los ingredientes, entendía que su cabello era graso a causa de pasar tanto tiempo elaborando pociones, y odiaba cuando escuchaba burlas y sobrenombres por parte de sus compañeros, fue cortada de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó al director.

― ¡Atención! Todos los estudiantes que estén heridos diríjanse a la enfermería, los que no les pido que vayan directamente a los dormitorios, Minerva, no hay tiempo que perder, reúne al resto de los miembros de la orden, que vengan lo más rápido posible a mi oficina, pondré en alerta al ministerio.

― ¡Harry! Hay que hacer algo

―Hermione no hay nada que hacer ya escuchaste al director, reunirá a la orden y buscaran a Snape, vamos a la sala común.

― ¡Ronald! ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?

―Hermione Ron tiene razón, no hay mucho que podamos hacer

Hermione resignadamente siguió a los dos muchachos a la sala común.

― Albus ¿estas bien? ¿Que pasó?

― ¡Se lo ha llevado Minerva!, se llevaron a Severus, lo han descubierto.

El director corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia su oficina, tomo polvos flu y llamo al ministro informándole de lo ocurrido en el castillo, miembros de la orden iban llegando a la reunión de emergencia convocada por el viejo mago.

―Esta noche fuimos atacados por mortifagos, afortunadamente no hubo pérdidas que lamentar pero se han llevado a … ― la voz del mago iba apagándose, un nudo se formo en su garganta al pensar en lo que le ocurriría a su pupilo, con dificultad se aclaro la garganta y continuo su discurso

―se han llevado a Severus, reveló sus lealtades al enfrentarse a los mortifagos.

―Bueno, realmente no es una perdida que lamentar, dijo Moody indiferente

Los ojos del anciano se encendieron al escuchar aquella declaración, nadie entendía a Severus como él, aquel joven arrepentido que apareció pidiendo por la vida de la mujer que amaba, en un principio no confiaba en el, pero poco a poco fue comprendiendo la dura vida que había tenido y el porqué tomo las decisiones equivocadas, con el paso de los años fue confiando mas y mas en su pupilo, queriéndolo como su propio hijo, le dolía verlo partir a las reuniones con Voldemort, cada noche lo esperaba en las puertas del castillo esperando a que regresara a salvo, recordó cuando se enfrento con Voldemort después del torneo de los tres magos, había regresado en un estado deplorable, casi sin vida, sin embargo, la determinación y el coraje de Severus lo hicieron salir del peligro, realmente le partió el corazón al tener que pedirle que lo asesinara, recordó sus ojos negros dolidos por mi muerte inminente, se la pasaba noche tras noche tratando de buscar una cura para la maldición sin éxito alguno.

― ¡Alastor!, Severus arriesgo cientos de veces su vida para traernos información valiosa, lo menos que podemos hacer por él es ir y buscarlo en cada rincón de este mundo.

Bellatrix y Avery aparecieron en una tétrica mansión, llevando consigo a un inconsciente profesor de pociones, al entrar a la mansión lo dejaron caer al suelo de piedra, cuando unos ojos rojos se distinguieron en la oscuridad.

―Avery, Bellatrix, ¿que significa esto?

― ¡Mi señor! ¡Nos han traicionado!, Snape es un traidor, dejó con vida al anciano, y mato a Grayback, ―dijo Bellatrix inclinándose a besar el borde de la túnica del mago oscuro.

―Es una acusación seria Bellatrix, Severus es uno de mis más leales seguidores, mírame

Los recuerdos de las últimas horas comenzaron a desplazarse por la mente de la mortifago, confirmando las declaraciones hechas, los ojos de Voldemort brillaron con locura, observando el cuerpo inerte del pocionista, sacó su varita y mando llamar a todos sus seguidores, poco a poco iban apareciendo en la mansión tras una estela de humo negro, todos formaron un círculo alrededor de voldemort y de la figura que yacía inconsciente en el medio.

―Bienvenidos mis fieles mortifagos, esta noche uno a quien consideraba de mis más fieles seguidores me ha traicionado, presenciaran lo que le sucede a quienes se atreven a desafiarme.

El silencio se hizo de inmediato no se escuchaba absolutamente nada, todos estaban a la espera de ver quién era el tonto que se había atrevido a traicionar al mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos

―Despiértalo, yo mismo lo interrogare.

Uno de los mortifagos se acerco al cuerpo inerte y con un enérvate despertó al mago, los ojos de Severus se abrieron de golpe, se sentía extraño, y confuso.

―Vaya, vaya Severus, as decidido unirte a la fiesta, sabes, me siento muy decepcionado ¿sabes por qué?

―Quizás ¿por qué se le termino su fire whisky "mi señor"?

Entono Snape con burla, todos los mortifagos quedaron impactados ante la osadía de aquel mago.

― ¡Crucio! ― Entono Voldemort dirigiendo el potente hechizo al pocionista

Snape se retorcía de dolor en el piso, pero ningún sonido salía de su boca, no le daría la satisfacción a ese ser despreciable escucharlo gritar ni mucho menos suplicar por su vida.

―Eso confirma tu traición, pero dime Severus, ¿Por qué? ¿Si te he dado todo porque me traicionas?

Snape intento reír ante la absurda declaración de aquel monstruo, eso solo incremento más su ira y nuevas rondas de cruciatus golpearon su cuerpo, pero Snape no dejaba de reírse.

― ¿me has dado todo dices? ¡Tu me quitaste a la mujer que amaba! Dijiste que no la matarías, ¿A caso creíste que seguiría a un sádico, maniaco como tú?, tantas veces que me vi obligado a besar tu túnica me daba asco, lo único que me has dado es ¡miseria!

―Ah te refieres a la sangre sucia, esposa de Potter, sabes Severus te creí mas listo, hubieras sido mi mano derecha, pero preferiste jugar al espía, vamos mis mortifagos formen una fila, todos tendrán la oportunidad de enseñarle una lección a esta rata traidora, cualquier hechizo es aceptable solo que nada mortal, quiero ser yo quien lo mate y ver la luz desvanecerse de sus ojos.

Todos los mortifagos con diversión sádica iban acercándose al mago, lanzando los hechizos más hirientes que podrían existir, pero el orgullo de Snape le impedía pronunciar ruido alguno, fue brutalmente golpeado, sangre salpicada por doquier, y lo único en lo que el mago pensaba era en que por fin descansaría, ya no sentiría más dolor y con un poco de suerte se reuniría con su viejo amor, el recuerdo de Lily es quien lo mantenía aun cuerdo.

― ¡Suficiente! Veamos que maldición podre usar, mm ya se, Severus ¿Qué te parece morir con uno de los hechizos de tu propia creación?

― ¡Sectumsempra! ―pronuncio Voldemort hiriendo al mago en la garganta, chorros y chorros de sangre brotaban de la herida, y Severus fue perdiendo la conciencia.

―Avery, Mulciber, llévenle su cadáver al anciano, quiero que vea a su querido espía.

―Si mi señor― dijeron al unísono recogiendo el cuerpo mal herido del pocionista.


	2. Chapter 2

NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ CITADOS ME PERTENECEN GRACIAS A J.K.R POR PERMITIRNOS USARLOS, DISFRUTEN DE LA LECTURA!

GRACIAS POR SUS MENSAJES ME DA GUSTO QUE LES GUSTE ESTA HISTORIA!

CAPITULO 2

― ¡Harry! , ¡No podemos quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada!

―Y ¿que sugieres que hagamos Hermione? ¿Ir a rescatar al murciélago? ¿Porque deberíamos siquiera preocuparnos? Lo único que ha hecho es hacernos la vida miserable.

― ¡Ronald! ¿No te das cuenta? El Profesor Snape siempre nos ha protegido

― ¿protegido? Hermione ese imbécil se la pasa insultándonos en clase y nos ¡odia!,

¿Ya olvidaste la burla que hizo de tus dientes?

―No lo he olvidado sin embargo, hubiera sido sospechoso que me defendiera

Delante de los hijos de mortifagos, ¿te has puesto a pensar en eso?, después de

Todo soy amiga de Harry Potter y nacida muggle.

― ¡Ah! Mi cicatriz, ― clamaba Harry retorciéndose de dolor, la cicatriz en forma de

Rayo se tornó al rojo vivo.

― ¡Harry! – gritaron Ron y Hermione al mismo tiempo

― ¡Dumbledore!, llévenme con el ¡rápido!

―Amigo ¿que pasa?

―Voldemort, está muy enfadado y esta, esta torturando a Snape –dijo Harry sin dejar de presionar la cicatriz quien ya comenzaba a sangrar

Ambos tomaran un brazo de Harry llevándolo fuera de la sala común y se dirigieron hacia el despacho del director

―Bien, nos dividiremos en grupos, Alastor comandaras un equipo y kingsley tu comandaras otro, nos dividiremos por zonas, interroguen a los mortifagos capturados, que nos den toda la información posible acerca del paradero de Voldemort, tan pronto como despierte el joven Malfoy lo interrogaremos también, Minerva, mientras este afuera por favor encárgate de la escuela, Filius ¿hay algún hechizo que podamos usar para rastrar a Severus?

―Si lo hay director, pero es un hechizo que requiere preparación y…

― ¡Profesor!, ¡Profesor Dumbledore! Gritos desesperantes resonaron por el despacho, Sangre y lágrimas corrían por el rostro del joven mago

― ¡Harry! Que pasa

―Lo han matado Profesor, ¡Voldemort lo ha matado!

― ¿A quien han matado Harry?

―A ¡Snape!, an matado a Snape

― ¡Imposible! Severus no ha muerto, ¿me entiendes? No a muerto—gritaba el anciano sacudiendo el cuerpo de Harry,

― ¡Albus! ¡Cálmate! –trató de tranquilizarlo Molly weasly, alejándolo de Harry.

― ¡No! imposible, ¡pronto! Hay que buscarlo no hay tiempo que perder. Filius, has

el hechizo

Decía el anciano caminando sin cesar a lo largo de la habitación, cuando detuvo su andar abruptamente al ver por la ventana caer una figura oscura.

― ¿porque siempre nos toca hacer el trabajo sucio?

―son ordenes del Lord Avery y hay que cumplirlas

―si ¿pero llevar a este asqueroso traidor? ¿Y por qué no usamos un traslador, o

aparicion? ¡Odio las escobas!

― ¡Imbécil! A esta hora el ministerio debe de estar en busca de Snape, y si usamos aparición es probable que lleguemos con medio cuerpo, ahora deja de quejarte y sube el cuerpo del traidor a la escoba.

A regañadientes Avery subió el cuerpo sangrante de Snape a la escoba bruscamente, y ambos volaron dirigiéndose a Hogwarts, de pronto un potente rayo surco el cielo nocturno provocando que los 2 magos perdieran el equilibrio, Avery soltó el cuerpo de Snape quien cayó a una altura considerable, la lluvia comenzaba a caer fuertemente impidiendo la visibilidad.

― ¡Idiota! ¡Lo has dejado caer! Ve a recuperar el cuerpo

― ¿Estas loco? ¡No puedo ver nada!, además ya está muerto

― ¿y qué sugieres que hagamos? ¿Decirle al Lord que perdimos el cuerpo del traidor?

Avery palideció al considerar lo que Voldemort les haría si llegaran a informarle sobre el incidente, la lluvia no casaba, y cada vez más era más complicado volar en la escoba pues potentes truenos y relámpagos caían muy cerca de ellos.

― ¡Claro que no!, pero tengo esto—dijo Avery mostrándole el mechón de pelo que

Logro arrancarle a Snape antes de la caída.

― ¿cabello? ¿Pretendes que le demos al anciano el cabello del traidor? ¿Has perdido la cabeza? Oh demonios ¿ahora qué hacemos? ¡El Lord va a matarnos!

―Ah ¿Quien es el imbécil ahora?, con este cabello podremos hacer una poción

multijugos, dársela aun muggle y hacerlo pasar por Snape.

―Avery has olvidado un pequeño detalle, la poción multijugos no funciona con

¡Cadáveres!

―En eso te equivocas, se dé un lugar en el callejón knockturn donde nos pueden

Hacer la poción multijugos combinada con un hechizo, la transformación durará

Aproximadamente 7 días, ¡vamos! No hay tiempo que perder.

Y así ambos magos guardaron las escobas y se aparecieron al callejón Knockturn, dejando el cuerpo de Snape a la deriva, al llegar al callejón se dirigieron a una botica oculta, el lugar era de lo mas lúgubre, donde vendían pociones e ingredientes prohibidos por el ministerio, tocaron la campanilla del mostrador y un anciano salió a su encuentro.

― ¡Rogers! ¡Mi amigo! Necesito una de tus maravillosas pociones.

―Ah Avery, por supuesto, espero que esta vez me pagues

―Oh vamos Rogers ¿dudas de mi?

― ¿que poción es la que necesitas?

―Necesito una poción multijugos pero que su efecto dure aproximadamente 7 días, ya sabes a cual me refiero ¿La tienes disponible?

―mm.. Veamos, ―dijo el anciano recorriendo los largos estantes buscando la poción Solicitada.

― ¿Avery? ¿Estas seguro que existe esa poción?, si el Lord se entera..

― ¡Aquí! La tengo, toma, serian 150 Galeones

― ¿Qué? 150 Galeones ¿Bromeas Rogers?

―Es una poción sumamente complicada y difícil de conseguir, además proviene de otro pais ¿la vas a querer sí o no?

―Esto es ¡UN ROBO!, si no fuera porque es urgente..Toma, 150 galeones.—dijo

Avery arrebatando la poción de la mano del vendedor

―Gracias Avery es un placer hacer negocios contigo, que tengan una linda noche—

Dijo el anciano, mientras se dirigían a la salida de la tienda.

―Mulciber, me debes 75 Galeones

― ¿Deberte?, no tengo la culpa de que hayas soltado el cuerpo de Snape

―Oye, estamos juntos en esto, además fue un accidente

―Pues si lo prefieres regrésale la poción al anciano y dile al Lord que por tu

Estupidez perdiste el cuerpo del traidor.

― ¡Olvídalo! Mejor vayamos a conseguir un muggle que tome la poción.

Avery y Mulciber se dirigieron al poblado Muggle más cercano, fueron específicamente a una cantina donde encontraron a un hombre borracho tirado en el asfalto, sin dudarlo, se lo llevaron a uno de los callejones desiertos y comenzaron a torturarlo brutalmente de la misma manera en que hicieron con Snape, al dejarlo casi muerto, destaparon la poción agregándole los cabellos , se la dieron a beber a aquel hombre y este al instante comenzó a retorcerse por la transformación, sus facciones comenzaron a cambiar pareciéndose cada vez más al pocionista.

―Hay que ponerle la ropa de Snape, iré a conseguirla a su casa.

Rápidamente Avery se apareció en la casa de Snape deshaciendo los hechizos protectores y consiguió un juego de ropa y se desapareció a encontrarse con Avery quien seguía hechizando el cuerpo sin cesar,

―aquí esta la ropa, ayúdame a ponérsela, ¡Vez te dije que ¡funcionaria!

―Solo falta un último toque. ¡Sectumsempra! – dijo mulciber cortándole la garganta con el hechizo, la sangre brotaba rápidamente de aquel cuerpo quedando sin vida instantáneamente.

―Ahora yo llevare el cuerpo, no pienso pasar por todo esto de Nuevo—dijo Mulciber tomando sin delicadeza el cuerpo de aquel desdichado subiéndolo a la escoba, y así se dirigieron al Castillo, la tormenta no dejaba de cesar, al acercarse a Hogwarts, Mulciber tiro el cuerpo cerca de las puertas del Castillo.

― ¡Severus! ¡Es Severus! Grito el anciano, apareciéndose a las puertas del Castillo.

Todos los demás corrieron atravesando el Castillo puesto que solo el director tiene la capacidad de aparecerse a voluntad dentro de los terrenos de Hogwarts, al llegar fueron recibidos por una escena desgarradora, el mago más poderoso estaba acunando al cuerpo inerte de Severus Snape, llorando y gritando el nombre del pocionista, su barba manchada en sangre al igual que su túnica, los demás mantenían su distancia impactados no podían asimilar que estuviera ocurriendo, Minerva se acerco con cautela tratando de alejar al mago del cadáver, pero todo intento era inútil, lagrimas de profunda tristeza corrian por el rostro de Hermione al ver a su profesor muerto.

Mientras tanto en algún lugar de Londres…

― ¡Leo! No te alejes, la lluvia está demasiado fuerte

― ¡Papá! Ven mira, hay algo en el agua

―No te acerques, puede ser peligroso

El hombre inmediatamente se acercó a la orilla del rio, se sorprendió ver a un hombre en un estado deplorable, lo sacó del agua y verifico sus signos vitales

― ¡Dios mío!, este hombre sigue con vida.


End file.
